Idol meets Idol
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Hanaraki Akara and Kira Ai had never met each other. Akara is the captain of the an idol group and soccer team called Prism Stars while Ai is a School Idol of Raimon. Both are shy and love idols. When they meet, will everything stay the same, or will some things... change? There will be romance too! First collab story with RandomGirl777!
1. Chapter 1

**Spring: Konnichiwa, minna! Welcome to a collab story of me and one of my good friends, RandomGirl777 also known as Nanami~!**

**Akara: Spring-chan, is it your first time doing a collaboration story with someone?**

**Spring: Oh yeah! It is my first! So anyways, Nanami-chan asked me if we could do a collab story together. And I said yes. We discuss on what will our collab story will be about so I suggested that since one of our stories are about idols, we decided that we'll be doing an idol story!**

**Akara: You mean Nanami-chan's idol story is based on Love Live School Idol Project and your idol story is based on Pretty Rhythm Series?**

**Spring: Bingo! Now with out further ado~:**

**Me and Nanami don't own Inazuma Eleven except our own OCs! Prism Stars's name belongs to Pretty Rhythm Series.**

**Now enjoy~!**

* * *

A girl with straight Mid-waist Dark blue hair that fades into Light blue at the tips of her hair and her bangs are covering her forehead, blue-purple-grayish eyes wearing a pair of nerdy yet cute glasses was watching t.v. that shows a girl with scarlet waist-length hair that is tied in a ponytail and violet purple eyes singing on stage with a pink headphone-like mic on her head along with the other 15 girls with a bright smile on her face.

"Kirei..." the female bluenette murmured as she watched the girls on t.v. doing some excellent coordinations.

"That's the Prism Stars, Ai-chan." A voice ranged. The female bluenette, Ai turned around to see the red-haired man, Kira Hiroto walking towards her.

"Prism... Stars?" Ai inquired.

"Their the most popular idol group and soccer team in the world. They're the only soccer team that are active in the idol entertainment world." Hiroto explained.

"Sugoi..." amazed by Ai as she looked back to the t.v. that showed the scarlet haired girl, "I wonder if I can get to meet one of them..."

Hiroto smiled when he can tell that Ai is now interested in the Prism Stars.

**~The Next Day at Raimon~**

A girl wearing a hat and sunglasses, was standing in front of the school gates. She takes a look at the building and smiled.

"I'm back, Raimon." she said softly before stepping in the school grounds.

But just as she walking, she bumps into something and heard a 'thump' in the ground.

"Ouch..." a soft voice said.

"D-daijoubu deska?" the girl asked the person who bumped into her, extending her hand out to help the person up.

The person that the girl bumped into looked up and the girl with the sunglasses saw the person that she bumped into that is no other than Ai.

"H-hai... Arigatou..." Ai reached out her hand to the other girl's hand as she lifted the bluenette up.

"Oi, Aiko!" another voice ranged that made Ai and the other girl turned to see a teal-haired boy, Kariya Masaki.

"M-Masaki-kun, what's wrong?" Ai asked.

"Endou-kantouku wants us to come to the soccer clubroom. It's very important." Kariya explained.

"Souka." Ai then turns around to face the girl and bowed, "Gomenesai for bumping into you."

"Mm, Daijoubu." the girl shook her head with a smile, "It's my fault for not paying attention. Jaa, I have to go now. I hope we'll meet again."

The girl walked away leaving Ai and Kariya standing there.

"What's that about?" Kariya asked Ai.

"I bumped into her on accident." Ai replied.

"I see. Come on, let's head to the clubroom now." Kariya said as he walked away, followed by Ai.

**~At the Raimon Soccer Clubroom~**

As Kariya and Ai entered the soccer clubroom, everyone was already there. Endou then walks in with a girl wearing a hat and sunglasses.

"Minna! I would like to all to come over here." Endou said.

As everyone walked up to Endou and seeing the girl, they were confused.

"Endou-kantoku, who's that?" Tenma asked looking at the girl.

This made Endou grinned and the girl giggled which made everyone more confused.

"Wait a minute." Ai's eyes widened when she saw the same girl that she bumped into this morning, "I know her."

Everyone looked at Ai which scared her and went behind Kariya.

"You know her, Ai-chan?" Akane asked the bluenette.

"W-well..." Ai stuttered.

"Eh? You all forgot about me~?" the girl pouted.

Everyone except Endou and Ai looked at the girl with widened eyes when hearing a familiar voice.

"That voice!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Could it be-!" Shinsuke began.

The girl smiled and took off her hat revealing her scarlet waist-length hair tied into a ponytail and her glasses revealing her violet purple eyes.

"It's been a while, Raimon." the girl said in a soft tone.

"AKA-CHAN?!"

"H-Hanaraki Akara-san..." Ai said wobbily. "H-Hana...r-raki..."

BAMP!**[Nanami: Bamp..? I wrote that XD]**

"O-oi!" Kariya yelled at the blue-hair girl who just fainted. "A-Aiko are you alright?! Hiroto's going to _kill_ me if you **DON'T WAKE UP!**"

"A-ahaha..." Everyone else (minus Akara) sweatdropped and gave out a nervous laugh.

"Hmm?" Akara said, being confused of course.

"H-Hanaraki...Akara-san..." Ai muttered in her...sleep..?

* * *

**Nanami: Since Spring-senpai had the "Hello" greeting, I wanted to get the "Bye" greeting!**

**Ai: You made me look stupid...Nanami-san... -pouts-**

**Nanami: -pouts- You belong to me! I can make you sound like a monster!**

**Ai: 'Cause you are...desu..**

**Nanami: Some kind of shy girl you are =+=**

**Ai: -blushes- **

**Nanami: Anyways! We all hope you enjoy this FanFic! It's my FIRST collab!**

**Ai and Nanami: Bye-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nanami: Hi-hi~ Sorry for the LATE up-date! It's ALL MY FAULT! DON'T BLAME SPRING-SENPAI!**

**Ai: -sweatdrops- **

**Nanami: Anyways, Minna-san~! I'm sorry for some missed-stuff!**

**Ai: E-eto, N-Nanami-san, I hope you don't make me-**

**Nanami: Kiss Taiyou or Kariya~**

**Ai: NO! N-not that, I-I meant...**

**Nanami: USHISHISHI~**

**Ai: -sighs and blushes- E-eto, Nanami-san and Spring-san doesn't OWN Inazuma Eleven GO or it's characters...they only own their OCs, and also the School-Idol idea belongs to "Love Live! School-Idol Project" and Prism Stars idea belongs to "Pretty Rhythm series". Also, the song that's going to be used, is called "CHANGE" it's from IDOLM STER!**

**Nanami: ENJOY!**

* * *

"Hmm..?" Akara took a closer look at the bluenette. "Oh, it's the girl I bumped into earlier!" She said rather a bit cheerfully.

"What do you mean, Akara?" Tenma asked the scarlet-haired girl.

"I guess we both bumped into earlier." Akara explained to Tenma.

"It's good to have you back Aka-chan-" Endou started but was cut off by Kariya who yelled.

"Aiko!" He then grinned. "If you don't wake up.." Kariya whispered the rest in her ear.

Quickly, Ai pushed Kariya away and ran to hide behind Endou.

"Ma-M-Mamoru-sensei, Ma-Masa-Masaki-kun is harassing me!" Ai hid her head in Endou's back, which Endou sweatdropped, along with the others.

"Ka-Kariya, don't do that!" Kirino scold Kariya, with a BRIGHT pink face.

Kariya gave out his 'un'-famous grin and laugh.

"Kirino-senpai~ could it be you like Hanaraki?" Kariya asked.

"Hm?" Akara now had a confused face.

Shindou facepalmed.

Kirino fainted.

"B-besides that," Endou said breaking the weird things that was happening. "Ai, there's no need to be scared, Aka-chan, this is one of Raimon's School-idol."

"R-Raimon's school-idol..?" Akara's soft voice came out, and Shindou turned around, and then had Kurama, Hayami, and Hamano tease him.

Ai gave a weak smile. "Y-yorushiku onegaishimasu.."

Akara smiled. "E-eto, you're Tomohiro Ai, deshou..?"

"No, I'm Kira Ai now.." Ai's soft voice came up.

"H-Hiroto-san's your father?" Akara asked her.

Ai nodded. She moved away from hiding behind Endou, and walked in front of Akara.

"H-Hanaraki-"

"Akara is fine," Akara cut off Ai.

Ai nodded and had a hint of pink on her cheeks. "Akara-chan, is it okay...you teach me...n-no.." Ai shaked her head, and Akara tilted her head to the right for a little response.

'_Masaki-kun told me Akara-san can do it!_' Ai thought in her head.

"C-could you..p-practice with me?" Ai asked Akara.

Akara smiled and took Ai's hands in hers. "Of course," She answered happily.

"Idol meets Idol..." Endou whispered to no one.

While being this, the others were quiet..maybe Midori was yelling at Kariya for making Kirino faint and Ai go to Endou for help. The other guys teasing Shindou about liking the scarlet-haired girl.

Aoi and Akane? Who knows where they were.

* * *

In Akara's training clothes, along with Ai in her training clothes.

"What song do you want to start?" Akara softly asked Ai.

Ai blushed a bit thinking, why a low-life girl like her, training with one of the famous Prism Stars' idol like Akara.

Akara seemed to knew what Ai was thinking and gave a light, bright smile.

"Don't worry, Ai-chan's one of my friend, I'd be happy to be with you," Akara sweetly said to Ai.

Ai's eyes brighted, and it turned silver. "H-hai.."

Ai thought about it, and Akara waited quietly.

"H-how about..._CHANGE_?" Ai asked.

"_CHANGE_?" Akara repeated. "Oh, that song? Do you want to?"

"I-if you don't mind.." Ai said, or rather whispered.

Akara softly smiled and nodded. "It's fine,"

Ai gave a light smile, finding herself opening herself up to Akara quickly.

Ai walked to her MP3, and put on the music for _CHANGE_. She quickly ran to her spot, and Akara got into position.

Of course, both of them knew the song, and sang along.

**(Insert CHANGE from IDOLM STER)**

_CHANGIN' MY WORLD! _ _Kawaru sekai kagayake _ _CHANGIN' MY WORLD! _ _Watashi no sekai Watashi no MONO CHANGE!_

_Kirameku STAGE _ _IBENTO/GURABIA/SHIIEMU _ _TEREBI de SHOW TIME _ _Hajimari tsuzuku STORY _ _Nando NG demo _ _Donna RAIBARU datte _ _Makenaide TRY AGAIN _ _Tachiagaru STREET_

_ENCORE wa nai LIFE _ _Ichido no LIVE _ _Susume! Doko mademo _ _SHOW MUST GO ON _ _3, 2, 1_

_CHANGIN' MY WORLD! _ _Kawaranai yume egaite _ _CHANGIN' Ima wo! _ _Suki ni jiyuu ni kaeru READY! _ _CHANGIN' Mae wo! _ _Atarashii mirai oikake nagara _ _Watashi rashii watashi de motto motto _ _DREAM COMES TRUE_

Just as they sung "_DREAM COMES TRUE_" Both of them thought about their dreams.

Akara saw herself as her idol, Hono Aira, and being in Prism Stars, while Ai thought herself as her Idol, Suzunai Yuriko, and also being in StarX.

The both of them stopped dancing and looked at each other.

Then the song came to their heads, and then decided to continue singing.

_3, 2, 1_

_CHANGIN' MY WORLD! _ _Kawaranai yume egaite _ _CHANGIN' Ima wo! _ _Suki ni jiyuu ni kaeru READY! _ _CHANGIN' Mae wo! _ _Atarashii mirai oikake nagara _ _Watashi rashii watashi de motto motto _ _DREAM COMES TRUE _ _I LOVE YOU ALL_

Akara took a deep breath, and smiled at Ai, then her eyes widen when she saw Ai...crying.

"Ai-chan, what's wrong?" She asked with hints of worriedness(?) in her voice.

Ai shook her head. "G-gomen.."

Akara gave a small smile, and patted Ai on the back.

"If you're going to cry, don't cry alone." Akara said. "We just met, but you can trust me."

"Akara-san..." Ai wiped her tears away and gave a small smile. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

Akara smiled. "Let's end this, wanna go out for ice cream?" She asked the bluenette and then gave a hand out to Ai.

Ai happily took Akara's hand and the both of them walked out of the training room- or the...P.E room.

.

.

.

"Pwh.." A voice said. "Akane-san, did you get that on flim?"

"Of course~" 'Akane' replied with a sweet voice. "Aoi-chan, let's go."

'Aoi' smiled at 'Akane' and the both of them also left the P.E room.

**~Somewhere Near At The Park~**

Endou was leaning against the tree, waiting for something or someone. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see two women. One was wearing a black cap and black glasses while the other one was wearing a red beret and black sunglasses. Endou smiled when he saw two familiar people.

"You two are late, Ai-chan. Yuri-chan." Endou said to 'Ai-chan' and 'Yuri-chan'.

"Gomenesai, Mamo-chan. Our work was in our way so we have no choice but to it." the woman with the beret explained.

"Demo, we want you to ask you a favor... Or you say an invitation." the woman with the black cap said.

"An invitation?" Endou repeated the last word.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Spring: -sigh- It's been so long that Nanami-chan had send me the Docx. I almost loose my patients!**

**Akara: D-Daijoubu, Spring-chan. Nanami-chan has her own personal bussiness to take care of...**

**Spring: -sigh again- True, but she could have give me a warning sign...**

**Akara: -sweat dropped-**

**Spring: But anyways, who are those two women talking to Endou?! And what do they meant about the 'invitation'?!**

**Akara: Stay tuned until we'll update the third chapter as soon as possible.**

**Spring: I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Spring/Akara: Please review, comment, tips, etc.! No flames please!**


End file.
